Moonlady
by Moonlady
Summary: Serenity had a little sister?? Sure she did. Nobody noticed that's all, since she WAS kind of not there... PLEASE R/R!!!!
1. Princess WHO?

Oh dear...oh no, it's happened, I knew it would. I've finally decided to start that Moonlady story. It took me forever, but it's started and I've got...Oh, five billion ideas or so. So now...I've got to get to work, please enjoy. Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism appreciated. Forgive me if this isn't really put into chapters correctly, I was never good at that.  
  
Princess who?  
  
Nekuyo sat in her room brushing her hair. Mom had been very excited about something. Nekuyo stood up and straightened her dress.  
She took this opportunity to look in the mirror. She made sure none of her hair was coming out of it's hairstyle, which was very similar to Pluto's everyone told her. One ball in the back with two tails coming from it, her hair was a very light color white with a brownish tint to it. She admired her dress; it was very similar to her mother's dress. It has a large bow on the chest, a tight bodice, and very large bow on the small of her back, with two tails coming from it and a long flowing skirt. She smiled very satisfied with her appearance and turned to leave. (A/N: For those of you who need very extensive descriptions feel free to E-Mail me).   
She put on her slippers and walked out the door. She looked to the side; there was that one guard again. Was he always put on duty to guard her door? She just shrugged mentally and walked down the hall in the most regal manor she could, being 15. She knew that her mother would scold her if she didn't stand up straight and put her shoulders back and looked like a princess. She didn't notice the guard staring at her wistfully as she walked down the hall oh so gracefully.   
She started thinking about why her mother was so excited about today. She knew that Serenity would start being introduced to suitors...but if that was the reason why did she have to be there? She didn't start meeting suitors for a year...IF she was actually going to be courted at all, seeing as she was the younger daughter she probably wouldn't.   
She entered the throne room and took a seat to the right side of the throne.  
"Mom," she said in a quiet voice "I know I'm not supposed to ask, but what's this about?" Nekuyo asked. Queen Serenity brought her index finger to her lip to silence her. Nekuyo looked forward and sat up straight with her hands on her lap.   
Suitors (she assumed for Serenity) came into the room aging from 13 to 27.   
"Welcome to our palace. You will be given proper accommodations and staying here to court my TWO lovely daughters." The Queen said after standing up, giving them a warm welcome. Nekuyo's eyes widened considerably. She hadn't known that they would be courted at the same time. All of the princes and dukes and others, even Kings bowed and left in an orderly fashion, leaving the Throne Room empty other than the queen and her two daughters.   
"M-Mother, I wasn't aware that you planned on having Serenity and me courted at the same time. I'm not ready for this. And every man's main goal will be for Serenity I'm sure. I won't stand a chance, I'm not ready yet." Nekuyo said in a very nervous voice.   
"Don't act so Nekuyo. You'll do just fine; it doesn't start for another 2 days. That's plenty of time for you to prepare yourself." The Queen said. She just loved pulling surprises on her youngest daughter. It saddened her that her daughters will both be leaving soon.   
They all left, saying nothing else.   
  
Nekuyo walked slowly to her room, in a very thoughtful state. How could mother do that to her? That was one of the most awful, sneaky tricks that her mother had ever pulled. She'd just have to deal with it. It's not like she would actually find someone she liked, she wasn't interested in boys anyway. Nekuyo was so deep in thought that she passed up her door, still walking. The guard who was at her door watched her pass with a confused look on his face.  
"Um... P-P-Princess Nekuyo...You passed your door." He said, trying not to stutter. Nekuyo snapped out of thought. Not only because that was one of the few times a guard had ever called her 'Princess', but also because she had infact passed her room and needed to turn around which required a thought process.   
"Thankyou." Nekuyo said, acknowledging him slightly with a wave of her hand. She muttered something under her breath about suitors, the day being long, and having to get out of this tight dress. She walked past the guard and into her room, closing the door as she went. The guard just looked at her curiously as she went into her room.   
"Suitors? She can't mean... but she only 15. But suitors means...oh no!" The guard whined. He looked at his watch; he only had a few minutes left so he decided to leave early. He ran down the hall, and down another hall..., and down one more hall and into his quarters.   
"What's this about Nekuyo seeing Suitors?" He asked his roommate.   
"Huh? Oh, you mean you didn't know? And here I thought you were on top of everything Erik. The Queen decided to kill two birds with one stone and have both Nekuyo and Serenity courted at the same time. She figured Nekuyo would never get married otherwise since none of the Suitors would be interested in coming a second time unless they were desperate." Erik's roommate said, polishing his prized sword, wearing his regular clothes.   
"B-B-But...she was going to be courted next year... I'VE ONLY GOT TWO DAYS TO IMPRESS HER!" Erik said, panicking. He ran into the bathroom, shedding his armor on the way.   
"What are you planning Erik?" His roommate Steven asked him, in a not particularly interested voice.   
"Steven, I've got two days before she starts being courted, and then, the courting lasts 6 months. She has to pick one at the very END of that. That means I've got 6 months to impress her so much that she either A) doesn't pick one of them, not wanting to move out of the castle and leave her very good friend Erik, or B) Announces that she doesn't like any of them and picks me instead. I'm hoping for the latter but I'm willing for either. Just as long as I can get her to stay!" Erik said dressed in his best clothes and he had a mask with him. He put on the bandana and mask (like a Mardi gras mask). He straightened his cape and ran out the door.   
"Idiot." Steven said to himself, making sure the edge of his sword was sharp.   
Erik ran back in and got his pre-written letter, then ran back out.   
"BIG idiot." Steven corrected himself.   
  
Erik prayed, hoped, and prayed some more that Nekuyo wouldn't leave. He levitated up to Nekuyo's balcony, knowing that she comes out there every night. He hid the best he could and slid a note and a white rose into site so she'd pick it up when she came out. Nekuyo came out onto the balcony, tying her robe around herself. She hugged herself and looked down. She looked curiously at the rose and note. She picked it up and regarded it for a second. She sniffed the rose and smiled. It was fresh picked.   
She opened the note and started reading silently:  
  
My Dearest Princess,  
  
Though your attention has never strayed to me,  
I'm very close to you.  
I've been here since I can remember.  
And admired you ever since.  
I'm far below your stature,  
But stay with I shall always.  
Just looks outside your window our lucky star is the same.   
I wish upon it every day that you should glance my way.  
You pass by me everyday if you ever think to ask.  
I look upon you longingly every time you pass.   
You're prettier than they let you know,  
If I could only prove.  
To the whole galaxy you were here  
Then they'd know how unfortunate they were,  
To pass up the chance of you.  
(Forgive the non-rhyme format,  
I'm fairly inept at that.)  
  
Signed,  
Erik  
  
Nekuyo looked at the note curiously, giggling a bit at the end.   
"I wonder who the prankster is. Probably Serenity trying to cheer me up, she's the only person who knows White Roses are my favorite kind." Nekuyo said. "And no one would come up with such a silly poem accept someone as dumb as her." Nekuyo added. She folded the letter up to the way it was and leaned over the balcony trellis.   
Erik hung his head down pathetically.  
"I tried so hard." He thought sadly. He decided it would be best if he didn't stay there any longer, it'd just get him depressed and his magic wouldn't work as well. He stood up, did a flip over the trellis and fell from the second floor gracefully landing in a crouched position. Nekuyo nearly screamed she was so surprised that someone else was on the balcony with her. Erik was just now standing up when Nekuyo was falling off of the balcony.   
"GYAAAAA~AAAAH!" Nekuyo yelled in surprise and fear. Erik looked up just as Nekuyo fell on him. Nekuyo blinked a few times, trying to orient herself. Erik sat up, knocking Nekuyo off of him. "HEY!" Nekuyo said, in surprise. "Huh? WHO ARE YOU?" Nekuyo asked the man who was on her balcony. Erik shot up and tried to get away but Nekuyo grabbed him, they wrestled a bit, this knocked Erik's mask off. He pushed Nekuyo off of him and ran for dear life, his cape trailing behind him.  
"Who was that creep anyway?" Nekuyo exclaimed, exceedingly ticked off. She sighed, dusted off her robe, and looked down picking up the letter that she had dropped. She went inside sighing again, now she'd have to wash her hair again tomorrow morning.   
  
  
A/N: Okay, okay, okay. That's probably not the best beginning chapter...BUT I LIKED IT SO THAT'S WHAT COUNTS!! I write my stories for the sake of writing them, not for public opinion (which might be the reason that half of my stories are still not up on fanfiction.net yet...  
But I hope you people liked it!  
  
Ja'S  
@--'--,---} Moonlady §¥ 


	2. The suitors

Nekuyo sighed, she wasn't going to like today. She had already gotten ready, still mad that she had to wash her hair a second time, and she was to meet up with her mother and sister in the Throne room. Her mother said that she'd start on one end of the lined up suitors and Serenity would start on the other. Guess that there's no time like the present to get started on something, no matter how much you wish to avoid it. She wondered if that guy in the mask was one of them. She sighed and went to the garden to wait, wondering if any of them would actually come to meet her.   
  
An hour later…  
Nekuyo growled. How insulting.   
"He just didn't come. Feh, I'm definitely NOT going to consider The Prince of Saturn. Not like Serenity would either." Nekuyo said. She got up from the garden and then went into her favorite garden, the one that she had laid out especially for herself. She sat next to the Rose Bush in the corner and sighed. One suitor down, and just about a million more to go. She looked at the roses. They turned to a grayish color, then to a pinkish color, then back to plain white. They turned to a slight blue color, still mostly white though, symbolizing the hope that she still held in her heart. Despite the fact she was sad, the roses were always white. The roses had a code. Red for love, white for hope, blue for sadness, black for hate, and pink for happy. This was to only Rose bush that did that. That's why she always sat by this one; it helped her reflect upon the day's events and her emotions. She sighed in contentment. The roses were the lightest pink that you could imagine, but pink was in there. It was spring she realized. The Sakura trees around her garden were blossoming and their petals would be falling soon. Erik was perched on the wall just behind Nekuyo. He had retrieved his mask from the ground beneath the balcony with much effort. He leapt off of the top of the wall and into the garden as silently as he could. It still caught Nekuyo's attention. She got up and turned in surprise.   
"You again!" Nekuyo said. The Roses turned a blackish-pinkish-white color (Okay, that's a bit hard to imagine but a least try). Erik took note of this as the black slowly faded away. Erik said nothing; he just stood there, hoping that she couldn't see him blush with his mask on. Erik took a deep breath trying to calm down. Nekuyo just stood there looking at him warily. The jewel on her pendant sparkled a bit, making her aware that something was going to happen.   
Just then a huge gust of wind started up and started blowing the blossoms off of the Sakura trees and blew Erik's mask off. Erik gasped and covered his face quickly with his cape. The mask blew up into the air, did a loop, and landed into Nekuyo's hand. Erik was taken aback when Nekuyo took it in her hand and smiled happily. The roses turned pink. She started to laugh happily. She turned and ran, and then she stopped and turned back.  
"I'm keeping this!" She said happily. She ran off and back into the palace. Erik looked blankly for a moment, and then took off after her.   
"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Erik said chasing Nekuyo down the halls.   
"IF YOU WANT IT BACK YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME!" Nekuyo said giggling. She ran down the hall with one hand wrapped around the mask and the other holding up her dress so she could run. Nekuyo skidded to a stop and rushed inside her door not stopping to wonder why there wasn't a guard at the door. Erik skidded right past the door and fell trying to stop him self.   
"ARRRRGH!" Erik yelled, trying to stop. BAM! Erik ran into the wall. He took off his shoes and ran back to Nekuyo's door and tried to open it. It was locked. Well, that wouldn't stop him; he'd go in through the balcony.   
Nekuyo giggled and went to the balcony waiting for Erik. She knew he'd come.   
"It's about time something fun happened 'round here." Nekuyo said with a merry look on her face.   
She dropped the mask over the balcony ledge and went inside. She stood by the window and waited. Erik had come; he bent down and picked up his mask. He put it on and looked up at her. She smiled at him through the window and then closed the curtains. Erik looked up at the window a bit longer, looked down and took off his mask and bandana and looked up with a smile on his face.  
  
The next day…  
  
"So am I doing better than the prince from Saturn?" The Prince from Pluto asked in a shy voice.   
"I wouldn't know he never showed up." Nekuyo said looking up in a disinterested manner. The prince blushed and twiddled his thumbs, and fidgeted, and acted as if he were very uncomfortable being with her. She sighed, no she definitely wouldn't be asking him to get better acquainted.  
  
Day after…  
  
"So, how good are you in bed?" He asked in a very perverted way.   
BAM!  
"Eechi, Hentai, mumble, mumble, mumble." Nekuyo said storming off.   
  
Day after…  
  
"No shows make me so sick…" Nekuyo walked off.   
  
That night…  
  
Nekuyo walked out onto her balcony and sighed, no word from 'Erik' and the Suitors were just getting more and more annoying. She walked out onto the balcony and noticed something on the trellis. It was a letter from Erik.  
  
"My darling Princess,  
I'm very regretful to inform you that I shall not be able to see you for a few days. I have apparently been caught in my actions and being severely punished for them. I shall return to you in a few days, please try to endure those terrible and insulting Suitors without me for the time being.  
  
Signed, Erik"  
  
Nekuyo couldn't help but smile. It made her feel all the better knowing that he had infact not forgotten about her, no matter how silly it seemed, she had enjoyed that little escapade with him a while ago…she wished to see him again.   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Stupid, mumble, dish duty, grumble, dumb general…" Erik said while mopping the kitchen floor in an apron and Japanese sandals with a white bandana around his head.   
"Well maybe if you hadn't skipped your guard duty you wouldn't be cleaning the kitchen floors." Steven said eating an apple while sitting on the counter.   
"Shut up." Erik said.   
"You missed a spot." Steven said while chewing a bit of apple.   
"SHUT UP STEVEN!" Erik said hitting him over the head with the mop.  
"… Oh thanks, now I have to take another shower."   
  
The next day…  
  
"So Nekuyo-chan, how have your Suitors been?" Serenity asked on there day off from the Groom march.  
"Terrible. The first one didn't show up, the next was shy and awkward, and the next was a Hentai, and the last was a no show. Overall they're all jerks. How about you? You've probably had better luck." Nekuyo replied.   
"Oh, well. They're all perfect gentlemen…but I really had my heart set on one. I'm not even sure if he is a prince. He's just appeared. He gives me a single red rose every night, the wears a tuxedo and a top hat and a small mask that covers his eyes. He's such a romantic man. I think he's from Earth, that planet that we've been trying to make alliances with. I've never met anyone like him." Serenity said in a lovesick voice.   
"There's someone like that who's been coming around for me too. Only this one is most likely someone who works in the palace. He says he's known me for a long time. I think it's one of the guys who have been training to be a knight. His mask is feathery and he wears a bandana. He's a very sweet guy. He's trying to be romantic and failing miserably, it's kind of cute." Nekuyo said relaxing by the pond with Serenity.   
Erik sighed as he cleaned out the pond. That was a very sweet thing for the Princess to say about him. Now if only he could get out of all this work and visit her again.   
  
A/N: I don't think it's getting anywhere YET, but it will next chapter. It involves Jupiter… The planet, that's all I'm saying on that though. Poor Erik, I don't think he ever gets a break. Did you like it? Are you gonna review it?? YOU'D BETTER!!! GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!   
  
Ja'S  
@--'--,---} Moonlady §¥ 


	3. We're going to Jupiter?

A/N: This chapter is NOT for the Princess Serenity lovers. No flaming pleaz, it's not nice and it's only for this chapter I promise. (I think)  
Note: Serenity bashing: Good for plotline, bad for Sailor Moon lovers.   
  
  
"You... did... WHAT?!" Nekuyo asked in a panic.   
"I cut down that silly little rose bush that you're always sitting by. I thought it'd be a nice change. You always seem so sad and lonely when you're sitting by that bush, so I put in some Carnations since they're your birthday flower. I thought it'd be a nice change to perk you up!" Serenity said in a perkily. Nekuyo fumed silently at the oblivious Serenity. She calmed down and tried to think this through.   
"Serenity... WHO... who gave you permission to go into MY Rose garden and destroy a rose bush and put a CARNATION bush in the ROSE garden?" Nekuyo asked trying not to twitch.   
"But... I thought you'd be happy. You always look so and..." Serenity trailed off "Don't you like it?" Serenity asked with her puppy dog eyes. Nekuyo's eyebrow twitched involuntarily.   
"Eheh... Eheh... 'Don't you like it' she asks. Serenity, I love the fact that you're giving, and I know you MEAN well... BY COULDN'T YOU HAVE MESSED UP SOME OTHER GARDEN?! THERE ARE 100 ROSE GARDENS ON CASTLE GROUNDS! 99 OF THEM BELONG TO YOU, ISN'T THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?? WHY COULDN'T YOU LEAVE MINE ALONE??" Nekuyo asked in tears. "Don't you understand how special that rose bush WAS to me?!" Nekuyo ran off crying and in rage to her garden.   
  
Nekuyo looked at the newly planted carnation bush with a blank stare... All of the roses were gone. Her father had put a magic spell in those rose seeds especially for her. Those roses were the only things in the whole palace that she had that contained any sort of sentiment in them. Everything else was just junk if you asked her, either that or it belonged to Serenity. She bowed her head and noticed a discarded rose at her feet. It was still alive, she could tell because it was blue, a sign she was sad. She picked it up and looked at it silently. She closed her eyes and tears started to fall. She clenched the rose into her hand and took a deep breath, holding back sobs.   
  
Erik was leaning against the wall of the garden in a corner, unnoticed by Nekuyo. Nekuyo was starting to shake and curl her arm upward, the rose still clenched into her hand. She opened her eyes suddenly and her hand opened palm down. A newly blackened rose fell from her hand, as dark as coal as it dropped to the ground. Her arm fell limp to her side as she was humped over. Her eyes had a somewhat evil glint to them, but not noticeable to the untrained eye. Nekuyo picked up the rose and left the garden silently.   
"I'm reminded of a saying. What was it? 'The straw that broke the camels back'." Erik said as he watched the scene carefully. He got up and left without looking back at the bush of Carnations where Nekuyo had been standing. He knew that something was going to go terribly wrong.   
  
  
  
The next morning there was a huge buzz going about the palace.   
"Did you here? The princess ran away!" One of the maids said to another.   
"Princess Serenity ran away?!" The second one said in shock.  
"No, no, no. Princess Nekuyo ran away." The first corrected.  
"Since when did Serenity have a sister??" The other asked in a sarcastic way, she was hoping that if everyone kept acting like that then maybe everyone would forget that there had been a 'Princess Nekuyo' and the search party would be called off since her boyfriend was in it.  
"Heh, I know what you mean. I always ignored her room. Yet she never got scalded for it being messy, I don't think anyone ever went in there." The first said.   
"Maybe she cleaned it herself." The second suggested.  
"No way, didn't you see the way she acted? Always standing tall and mighty. 'Shoulders back, stomach in, and never associate with the maids or guards'. So unlike her sweet elder sister, her sister acted like she was one of us, never afraid to her hands dirty or hangout with us." The first maid said. "No way would she stand for cleaning her own room, not little Miss Princess." She added. The both chuckled and continued with their housework.   
Erik growled every time he heard the maids talking. They never said anything nice about Nekuyo, putting her down at every chance or comparing her to her 'much nicer, kinder, and so much sweeter elder sister', and it made him sick. If it hadn't been for the fact he was on his way to go do guard duty again he would've talked to them and given them a piece of his mind. He rolled his eyes in disgust as he was reminded of who he was guarding, the infact 'elder sister' that the maids were talking about. Some times, no matter how nice she was passed off as, he just couldn't stand Serenity. She was far too ditzy.   
  
Erik came up to the doorway and growled at it. He decided he could guard it just as well from the opposite side of the hallway, even if the hallways were 12 feet across.   
  
Serenity came out of the room and looked to the right side of her door, as she was going to give a bright hello to the guard. But the guard wasn't there.   
"They didn't give me a guard? Do they know how dangerous that is?" Serenity said in an agitated voice.  
"Yo, over here princess." Erik said waving his hand a little with his arms crossed, he was looking rather bored, as if he'd rather be doing anything else.   
"What are you doing over there?" Serenity asked, not seeing that Erik REALLY didn't want to be here.   
"I'm waiting for my guard session to be over, that's what." Erik said as he examined his fingernails.   
"No, no, no, that's not what I meant." Serenity insisted.  
"I know what you meant Princess, I'm just trying to not be rude." Erik said in a bored voice.   
"Then answer the question." Serenity insisted.   
"Fine. Once again, not to be rude...but I just plain don't like you." Erik stated as if it was a common knowledge. This came as quite a shock to Serenity.   
"You don't what?!" Serenity asked in shock.   
"What? Are you so shocked that you aren't loved and admired by all? I'm certain you must have been sure there was atleast ONE person who didn't like you." Erik said, almost shocked that Serenity was acting so dumb. He was only stuck with guarding Serenity because there was a shortage of Knights in the palace because they were on search for Nekuyo. He was a knight in training (AKA Guard) and rarely had contact with Serenity, he had not expected her to be so... naïve, especially for someone of her stature, acting ditzy was one thing...but actually being dumb?   
"Ofcourse I am! It's my job! Atleast until I become Queen." Serenity said indignantly. Erik just looked at her as if she was crazy. Serenity stomped off. She'd teach that Guard a lesson, just wait until her mother found out!  
  
  
"Mother! I can't believe that Guard outside my door right now!" Serenity said indignantly.   
Serenity's Mother Serenity sighed, her daughter wasn't one to complain to her, but she was so stressed out because of Nekuyo running away and she wasn't sure if she was able to deal with this.   
"Yes Serenity, what happened?" The Queen asked.  
"He insulted me!" Serenity said very mad. Her mother raised her head and looked over to her.   
"How so Serenity?" Queen Serenity asked.   
"He said that he didn't like me." Serenity complained. Her mother's mind went blank for a moment. Was this really the heir to her throne?   
"Serenity, I hope you don't expect everyone to like you. Not everyone will, I'm sure he's not the only one. But if it makes you feel any better I shall talk to him." The Queen said trying to be helpful, hoping that it'd help get her mind off of Nekuyo.   
  
"So... My daughter tells me you said you don't like her... Though I can understand that this is really not relevant to anything, but I have been requested to ask you why. So, why exactly do you not like Serenity?" Queen Serenity asked. Erik stood straight and stiff in attention before Queen Serenity, almost not daring to speak. The Queen sighed. "Child, you need not be so nervous, this has no effect on how high up you'll be allowed to go or whether you become a Knight or not. Now tell me why you dislike my Daughter Serenity so much." The Queen said. Erik summoned up his courage and took a deep breath.   
"Because of what she did to Princess Nekuyo." Erik said, trying to put his thoughts into a nutshell. "And for the fact that she is the heir to the throne and has not taken up any sort of acknowledgement in this and refuses to act like a proper princess." Erik added since he and the Queen were alone in the room.   
"Well, for some reason I'm too surprised at that remark about responsibility...but this thing about my other daughter Nekuyo, explain that to me." The Queen insisted.   
"I am quite aware of what the Princess did to ruin Princess Nekuyo's rose garden. She replaced the Rose bush that was a gift from the King to Nekuyo and she replaced it with Carnations. But that was just a straw that broke the camel's back from what I've observed." Erik said meekly.   
"Ah, so you're saying that there's more?" Queen Serenity asked, this was all new to her.   
"Neku- Princess Nekuyo...has been treated unfairly for such a long time. I just recently heard the maids talking. Nekuyo has been cleaning her room for a long as she's had her own room, and none of the Knights like her, they send Guards to watch over her door, sometimes she never has anyone guarding her at night, I've been the only one who's ever bothered to guard her really... And no one follows the smallest order from her. And Serenity is always favored. Neku- Princess Nekuyo has been very tolerant about this, I don't think I've ever seen her, or heard about her complaining. But the one request that I remember her making was that she have one rose garden all to herself out of the 100 on castle grounds. No one even had to take care of it, she'd do it herself. And it was hers. I don't think Serenity had a right to do what she did. As long as I've been here Serenity kept over stepping her bounds to try to make Nekuyo happy, and I know she meant well, but she should've just left things alone. Nekuyo had that one rose garden, and that bush especially that was torn down, and Serenity just stepped in again and did what she pleased... It wasn't fair, nor was it her place to decide what to do." Erik said in a long drawn-out spiel to the Queen about the relationship between the two siblings. The Queen was shocked at both how astonishing this sounded and the fact this Guard was so attentive. It finally dawned on her as to why this boy was paying so much attention.   
"Erik, that was your name right?" The Queen asked.   
"Yes your Majesty." He replied.   
"Erik... Are you in love with Nekuyo?" She asked in an interested tone.   
"What I just said was from an outsiders point of view, what I think of either girl did not effect that truth in any sort-" Erik said, but was cut off.  
"That's not why I'm asking, just please answer the question." The Queen said. Erik bowed his head and stood at attention, blushing slightly. "Well?" She pressed. Erik's blush brightened into a crimson color.   
"Y-Y-Your Majesty I..." Erik began, trying to find the right words.   
"You needn't say it... I've gotten my answer already by the way you're blushing. How would you like to be excused from duties for the time being?" The Queen asked.   
"I-I'm not sure what you mean by that Your Majesty." Erik said, looking at her questioningly.   
"There is going to be an attack on the palace soon. I can feel it. In such a peaceful world there shall be a great disturbance. I might not know the future like Sailor Pluto, but the Palace won't stand a chance if the Knights are not here. So... Perhaps YOU could be sent to go find her. Even though I know this is a lot to ask of you, but you seem to care for Nekuyo much more than anyone who is searching for her now, and they are probably goofing off somewhere anyway. They would be of more use here." The Queen explained.   
"You want me to go look for Princess Nekuyo?" Erik asked incredulously.   
"Of course. In this kind of kingdom, it's your feelings that guide you; you are the best choice for this whether you think yourself to be. From what you've told me, I think you know most about Nekuyo. You'll probably be able to figure out where she is easily." The Queen said as if it were just a common truth. Erik blushed; had he really given all that much away just talking to her? Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut once he finds Nekuyo.   
"Y-Yes your Majesty, I'll go find Ne- Princess Nekuyo and bring her back." Erik said as he bowed to the Queen.  
  
"You're...what?" Steven asked.   
"Leaving. I'm leaving to go find Princess Nekuyo. The Queen sent me on a special mission to go find her because she knows that those Knights don't give a damn about her and are probably loafing off on Venus or something." Erik said as he was preparing himself to leave tomorrow.   
"So you think you know where she is?" Steven asked as he was polishing his sword.   
"I know I know where she is. She's on Jupiter. I remember she sighing and mumbling about running away to Jupiter as long as I can remember. So I'm guessing she finally did. And I'll bet those buffoons haven't got the slightest idea." Erik said as he lay down on his bed.   
"You seem oh so confident that you'll be able to find her. Most girls know how to avoid being found if they really don't want to be found." Steven said skeptically.   
"Just you wait. I'll find her and bring her back just like the Queen requested. The Queen has confidence in me and that's all I need to know that I can infact do this right if nothing else." Erik sniffed. Steven rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the sword in his hands.   
"So...you gonna try another one of your hair-brained ideas to sweep the Princess off of her feet?" Steven asked in an amused tone.  
"HEY! My ideas aren't hair-brained!" Erik growled. Steven snickered evilly.  
"What about that one at the masquerade?" Steven asked innocently.  
"Hey! That could've happened to anyone! How was I to know that Nekuyo was allergic to that kind of silk?" Erik complained.   
Erik remembered that he was dressed up in a costume similar to the one he wore whenever he tried to encounter Nekuyo. He had presented her with this beautiful mask lined with silk and studded with glass and fake jewels. It was such a pretty color of royal blue to match her dress. Unfortunately she had been allergic to that particular kind of silk, or maybe the dye that was in it and her face was red and swollen around the eyes for weeks. He was apologizing constantly for it, but couldn't do it directly to her face. But she still had the mask as far as he knew; she still cherished it, but just couldn't wear it.   
"Yeah, whatever. It was still pretty funny to see her face all swollen in the shape of that mask." Steven chuckled. Erik bashed him over the head and growled. "...Ite." Steven said simply.  
"In any case, I'll be leaving tomorrow so you won't have to put up with me for a while." Erik said as he calmed down. Steven just rubbed his head and growled at Erik.  
  
  
Nekuyo sighed as she stepped off the teleporter-pod, was this really worth it? Maybe she had overreacted just a little. NO! Her mind told her. You are most certainly NOT overreacting! That little witch who you call an older sister has never bothered to consider what you wanted and you know it! She just does what suits her and we both know it! She's a complete ditz and she doesn't deserve to be heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium! Nekuyo nodded to herself. She was doing the right thing by running away. She growled, Serenity should be a Princess, not a...a... DUMB BLONDE! She growled again.   
She looked up and blinked... Now where to go? She certainly couldn't hang around here the whole time. She'd finally have to support herself. She smirked, that was something she could do that Serenity most certainly couldn't. That girl couldn't make her own bed right if her life depended on it. She looked down at her outfit, this most certainly wouldn't do. She'd have to buy close that are common around Jupiter, not the Moon. She smiled at the fact her birthmark was covered for once. She had on a white long pleated dress and a sleeveless top w/ matching high-heels and her pack. And as she looked around whilst walking down the street that most people had jeans and sweaters on. It was COLD. Well, she reasoned, it is Jupiter; it's a tad farther away from the Sun. She'd have to go shopping.   
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little girl from closer to the Sun on a little trip eh? Oh I'll give you a trip alright..." A huge man said, grabbing her from behind and dragging her into one of the back-Alley's of the town. Nekuyo growled at him as soon as he had stopped moving. "Ooo, little girl thinks she's so tough? I like's them feisty." He said, quite amused with the way Nekuyo was acting. Nekuyo visibly sweat-dropped, a vein popping out on her head. She growled and assuming her super-human strength (As everyone knows girls are born with super-human strength!) grabbed him by the arms and threw him over her head.   
"NO ONE calls me feisty!" Nekuyo complained loudly. She picked up the pack she had dropped, straightened her skirt, and walked out of the alley, stepping on the thug on her way out. "I knew those self-defense lessons would come in handy." Nekuyo said to her self. "Just because I'm a Princess doesn't mean I've got to play the damsel in distress." She added.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter didn't really turn out as I expected... Or maybe it did and I just thought I was expecting something else... That's happened to me before Y'know. But I'm fairly certain this is the only chapter with Serenity bashing. Not a really good chapter for those of you who feel Serenity was smarter than Usagi. I personally don't think that she WAS much smarter than Usagi was. But I think she had her moments. And was infact a Princess, just not as smart as one would think. And this isn't saying she's uncaring... But her care is slightly misguided. And well...this IS an alternate universe fanfic... So it doesn't matter. 


	4. The Beginning of the End

Erik had informed the knights that they were to return to the palace after having found them on Venus in some legal Hoar House.   
"Who sayz?" "Yea! Wez was jus' startin' to have fun!" A couple of them complained.  
"This note is from Queen Serenity. This states that all four search parties are to return to the Moon and I am to take over on the search for Princess Nekuyo." Erik held out the formal note that the queen had given him. The knights started laughing.   
"Queen Serenity must be outta her head! No way that you're going to be able to find the runt if WE can't! We were searching for almost 2 months before we gave up! Princess Nekuyo isn't going to be found. Hell, if I didn't know better I'd say she went to Earth, the forbidden planet!" The Captain of the Guard said as he laughed.   
"Well, I've already gotten a few leads onto her whereabouts so since you guys can't find them I'll just take over. The only reason I'm here is to give this to you and inform you that you'll be relieved from your post if you don't get home within a week. The Queen is very concerned about something and is talking about raising defenses on the palace." Erik said as he headed the note to the Captain of The Guard. He saluted to the Captain and turned to leave.   
"Hey kid" The Captain stopped him, Erik turned around. "You… Really think you can find her?" He lifted his drink to his lips. Erik smiled.  
"Something tells me I'll have better luck than you guys had…" Erik walked out of the building smiling. The Captain of The Guard rolled his eyes a bit and took a sip of his drink.   
  
  
Jadeite cursed his luck on having been selected to go scouting for powerful beings. This had to be one of the most tedious jobs to be done for the destruction of the Moon Kingdom…but he did it to please his queen anyway. If anyone knew how ruthless Beryl was, it was he. He clutched his cloak around him; it was awfully cold on Jupiter for this time of year. (Note: Yes, I know, by this state in time he would still be on Earth as one of Endymion's guards, but it's AU!) A woman in white ran past and bumped into him.   
"Oh! I'm so sorry sir!" She turned and bowed but suddenly got a glimpse of what was behind her and made a run for it again. Jadeite didn't process what had happened for a moment when he had sensed the marvelous power coming from her. He noticed a few thugs running after her and realized her situation. He smiled, that girl would make his Queen VERY pleased. He changed his direction and ran after the girl and the thugs.   
  
Nekuyo ran exceedingly fast for a girl in a skirt and high-heels, as was noted by the thugs. These thugs were after her Ofcourse; because of the thug she had beaten the crap out of earlier.   
"Damn, I knew I should've just went to Mercury!" Nekuyo yelled as she turned the corner, slipping a bit because of her shoes. She was tempted to abandon she pack, or atleast throw it at those jackasses, but she had decided against it, you really didn't know when you'd need a change of clothes. It dawned on her that she had something useful in her pack though. She unzipped it while still running and pulled out a knife. She turned and threw it in a direct line towards the thugs. The all moved out of the way and looked behind them to see where it went.   
  
Jadeite skidded to a stop seeing that they had done the same and looked startled as a knife was headed right towards him but he stopped it with his middle and fore fingers and looked to see whom had thrown it. He smiled yet again as both the girl and the thugs whom had been chasing her were speechless for a moment. The thugs were seemingly at indecision, but decided to get rid of the witness first so charged Jadeite in a foolish manner. Jadeite just smiled…. This was going to be much more fun than he had thought at first.   
  
Erik sighed worriedly, after talking to the Captain he was a bit worried that he might not have been able to find her. But all the signs, including Nekuyo herself, had pointed to Jupiter so her was POSITIVE that she was here. He looked around a bit and decided he'd start with the check-in station. He gave the briefest and least romantic (that he could manage atleast) description of Nekuyo and the man pointed in the direction she had walked off in. He thanked the man and took off in that direction.   
He ran into a thug (same thug) who was carrying a knife (Only smarter this time apparently).   
"Listen kid, I've had a crappy day, so hand over your money and you won't get hurt…" The thug threatened. Erik looked at the bruises on the thug.   
"What's with the bruises?" Erik asked, not at all convinced that the thug could hurt him much even if he was nearly twice his size. The thug growled remembering the feisty little girl from closer to the sun then snapped out of his thoughts.   
"None of your business!" the thug charged at Erik who flipped him over his shoulder and beat the crap out of him. He ran off in the direction he was going certain now he was on the right trail, those bruises looked a lot like what Nekuyo had done to him one day when they had taken the same self-defense class.   
  
Jadeite wiped his hands of the thugs he had just creamed and looked towards the stunned girl. The girl opened and closed her mouth a few times like she was atleast trying to talk but no sound came out. Jadeite smiled and took this advantage to approach the girl.   
  
Erik looked at the ground. Skid marks, on the sidewalk? That didn't make too much sense. Also the fact that they were high-heel marks…. High-heels?? That had to be Nekuyo's doing, he had seen her run before, that girl could make tracks. He turned a corner and came almost face to face with Nekuyo and Jadeite's confrontation.   
  
"You know… You've got a great power within you…" Jadeite said as he circled her. Nekuyo kept turning her head to look at him. "You could be…a very big asset to our… mission." He added.   
"YOU! How DARE you hassle a Princess?!" Erik yelled as he charged. Jadeite looked up, once again processing information then smiled as he knocked Erik back with a blast of dark energy. Nekuyo gasped at that and started to make a run for it when Jadeite caught her wrist.   
"Princess?? You are most certainly not a Moon Princess though… In any case, you're coming with ME!" Jadeite said as he and Nekuyo disappeared. Erik gaped at that… This couldn't be good. He got up and was about to run back to the Moon Palace before he remembered he was on Jupiter. He ran towards the transport station, hoping to get there before something bad could happen. What could happen in so little time? He didn't know, but he knew something was going to happen.  
  
Back at the Palace…  
  
"A powerful energy? Dark energy?" Queen Serenity asked Erik cautiously.   
"Yes, he blasted me with it before I could get near him. He disappeared and took Princess Nekuyo with him." Erik said in a bit of a stressed voice. The Captain of The Guard, also the Queen's personal bodyguard, looked at Erik in a concerned way. The Queen was processing this information, trying to figure out the best way to deal with this. She sighed worriedly, she was afraid that this was going to happen.   
"The Negaverse's seal is coming undone… Beryl has been able to get through… She's gotten Nekuyo and will use her powers against us somehow, we must be prepared with the heavy defenses, and I may have to call upon my powers as well… We should be ready for anything. I shall have to inform everyone. Thankyou Erik, this helps me greatly. I'm so very sorry your search was in vain. We'll get Nekuyo home safe Erik, please don't fret, I know you must be worried for her." Queen Serenity said in a deathly calm voice. Erik looked at her as if she was made out of stone and then bowed his head, leaving the room.   
The Queen and the Captain were both very silent for quite a few moments afterwards.  
"Go after your son Captain, I know you want to." Queen Serenity said after a bit. The Captain of The Guard hesitated a moment, but then bowed and walked off after Erik. Queen Serenity sighed and left the throne room to retire to her quarters.   
  
"So Erik… You find the Princess??" Steve asked almost laughing. Erik growled at him and that shut him up very abruptly. Erik peeled off his outer armor and sighed. He sat down and pulled off his boots and lied down with a flop. There was a knock on the door and Steve answered it since Erik was probably not going to get up. Steve stumbled backwards a bit in surprise. He bowed and that got Erik's attention. "H-H-Hello Sir!" Steve said as he saluted. Erik leaned up a bit then flopped back down.   
"Stand down." The Captain said casually. Steve relaxed and went over to Erik.   
"Get up! You'll make us look bad!" Steve said insistently. Erik looked at him and rolled her eyes.   
"What? I'm not on duty right now." Erik said casually. Steve growled.   
"What are you babbling about??" Steve asked urgently, and a bit embarrassed since the Captain was right in their room waiting.   
"Steve…. He's my Dad." Erik said. Steve sweatdropped and stuttered a bit before looking at him questioningly, then to the Captain. The Captain walked over to Erik and flopped down on the bed with him.   
"Mind if we have a few minutes to talk Steve?" Erik asked. Steve just nodded and walked out of the room in shock.   
Silence…  
"You wanna talk about something?" The Captain asked casually while turning his head to look at Erik.  
"On what topic?" Erik furrowed his brow slightly.   
"Well… I've heard you've been having girl troubles…" The Captain (Tenki) said in an amused voice.   
"Daa~aaad!" Erik insisted blushing. "What's it to you anyway??" Erik sat up. Tenki smiled.   
"Well, It's kind of my business. My son falling in love with the daughter of the woman I bodyguard for." Tenki said smiling.   
"I… It's just that Ne- Princess Nekuyo…" Erik said, trying to explain. "I practically grew up with her… I didn't know she was a Princess at the time…" Erik said blushing. The Captain smiled heartily.   
"I know, this is what they get for not treating Nekuyo as a Princess right from the start. Had they, we wouldn't have this problem… Ofcourse, then we wouldn't have anyone so devoted to her either… Not half of my men are as devoted to Serenity as you are to Nekuyo. She's very lucky, no matter how much she doesn't see it." Tenki said after wrapping an arm around Erik's shoulder.   
"Daa~aaad, don't say it when I know you don't mean it!" Erik said, but blushed anyway. Tenki just laughed and hugged his son.   
"Something tells me you're long overdue for a promotion in status." Tenki said mischievously.  
"Don't you dare, I'll prove that I deserve to be a knight all on my own!" Erik said, and he would've tried to hurt him had he not had all of that armor on. Tenki just smiled.   
"I've got to get back to work now." He got up and started to leave.   
"Dad, you're not going to promote me just on what's happened are you?" Erik asked suspiciously. Tenki smiled again but continued to walk. "Dad…? Daa~aaad…. DAD!" Erik called after him as he walked down the hall. He frowned and crossed his arms. His father was always leaving him hanging in such odd ways. "He does that to torment me, I know it…" Erik said, not aware that Steve was right behind him.   
"ERIK!!! Why didn't you TELL me you were the Captain's son?!" Steve asked outraged by this turn of events. Erik nearly jumped to the ceiling.  
"Why do you care? Didn't hurt you any that I didn't." Erik insisted going back into the room. Steve followed him and continued to argue.   
  
  
Queen Beryl smiled at Jadeite's work. This was more that perfect. A Princess! Not just that, the second daughter of Queen Serenity. This would work almost exactly into hr plans.   
"Excellent work Jadeite. You've served me well. You shall be rewarded for this." Beryl said as she examined the now unconscious form of Nekuyo. She walked out of the room with Jadeite left to process what she meant by 'reward'. "Jadeite…" Beryl said in a sultry voice. That snapped Jadeite out of his reverie and he followed her into the bedroom quite happily. (Authoress: D'oh! I can't believe I actually added that!! It's this odd theory of mine of why Jadeite was always so insistent of pleasing his Queen. I always had the feeling that there was something there, even though I know there isn't, it's my story so I though I'd that I'd add that.)  
  
A/N: Okay, that last author's note was kind of pointless since I was at the end of the chapter anyway…   
Okay… How was it?? Did it not follow the other 3 chapters? It might've been cuz I wrote it in…. looks at clock wow, only 2 hours. A new record for me really, I kinda like that idea. |-D in any case. I hope you liked it and I hope I get more reviews than what I've been getting… This'll be my fourth chapter and I've got less than 10 reviews on this story…. 


	5. The End of the Beginning

Now, every Sailor Moon Fan who's any Sailor Moon Fan knows what happens now.   
  
The Attack on the Moon Kingdom.   
Despite all of Queen Serenity's precautions the attack was still carried through and was terribly devastating. Beryl possessed the weak minded, ignorant people of Earth and filled them with ark power, and then she launched her attacks. Her dark energy bombs wiped out entire cities on the moon and other planets. Everyone was killed, leaving only the desperate Queen Serenity. Just when Beryl had thought she had won she was going to awaken Nekuyo from her 'Energy building brainwashing stasis' (EBBWS) to bring down the final blow and completely crush Queen Serenity. But the Queen Serenity was able to summon all the strength she had left and seal off the Negaverse before this happened. She sent all the lost souls to future earth and sealed the 7 demons within the 7 parts of the Silver Imperial Crystal scattering their contents across the earth to be reborn within 7 different people. As a final act she sent Luna and Artemis in stasis to awaken when Princess Serenity and the Scouts were reborn. She then died instantly, having used the last drop of her energy.   
So ends the beginning of the story….  
  
  
  
"Awaken Nekuyo, it's time for you to start training for something arising very soon…" Beryl awoke Nekuyo from her sleep. When Nekuyo awoke she sat up a moment and looked around in a confused manner. Beryl paused a moment, thinking that the spell might've not worked. Nekuyo got out of her casing and bowed before Beryl.  
  
"My Queen…" Nekuyo said humbly. "How might I serve you?" Beryl smiled in a pleased manner, almost nodding her approval.   
  
"We must begin your training, if you with to get anywhere in your goal to avenge your mistreatment." Beryl informed her. Nekuyo nodded and bowed gracefully. "Go, consult Jadeite and Kunzite for your training." Beryl told her. Nekuyo walked out of the room with all the elegance of the Princess that she was. Beryl smiled, she'd make a fine heir to the Negaverse.   
  
Nekuyo walked through the door labeled 'training room' and looked around the room curiously. She ducked to the side as a spear embedded itself to into the wall that had been behind her head. She looked around the room to see who threw it at her. Jadeite stepped out of the shadows and Nekuyo threw the spear in his direction. Jadeite stopped it with energy from his hand. Nekuyo blinked and tilted her head to the side in curiosity.  
  
"That is one of the many skills you'll learn in training. I'll train you in your dark powers and Kunzite will train you in hand-to-hand combat." Jadeite informed her. Nekuyo nodded in understanding.   
Weeks later….  
"Kunzite, you're yet to get to a 2nd training session with Nekuyo, Beryl will be most displeased with you." Jadeite commented.   
"She needs no combat training from ME. She nearly beat the crap out of me the first session. Had she not been holding back I wouldn't have made it. She doesn't NEED combat training. Besides, I've seen the way you look at her Jadeite, you enjoy having time alone with her." Kunzite retorted. Jadeite blushed slightly; he had been quite distraught when Beryl had turned her attentions to Nephrite for her 'desires'. Nekuyo had been doting on him and the new attention was nice. Jadeite, viewing the current situation, kept his mouth shut and walked out of the room.  
  
Jadeite thought a moment, trying to process his feelings on Nekuyo and he sighed…well she was certainly more attractive than Queen Beryl. But the emotions in him were very conflicting. He was put in primary charge of Nekuyo by Beryl and was loyal and cared for Nekuyo, but the fact she was of the Moon gave him every reason to hate her…perhaps he was looking too far into the issue.   
  
Otherwhere (Okay, not a word, but I like it)…  
  
"Nekuyo, you've got one month more of your training then you got back into energy stasis." Beryl told her when they were in the bedchambers. Nekuyo blinked and then nodded obediently. "Good girl Nekuyo, you're a fine weapon…" Beryl said in a voice a proud mother would have. Nekuyo smiled; she was happy to please her queen. She sat down under her queen, who was sitting on the bed, and cooed as she was petted similar to the way one would pet a cat.   
  
…  
  
Jadeite looked on as Nekuyo had decided to enhance her hand-to-hand training on the practice dummy.   
"Why are you honing your combat skilled? Kunzite said you were already an expert." Jadeite inquired.   
"I'm going back into stasis in two weeks so I thought I'd catch up with myself." Nekuyo said as she stretched her leg up and took off the head of the dummy. (The practice dummy, not Jadeite.)   
"You're going into Stasis again?" Jadeite asked.   
"Actually, I think that we're all going into stasis until Queen Beryl-sama can gather enough energy to open a portal to the Universe" Nekuyo stated. Jadeite knew now that he would get the opportunity to get to know anything about Nekuyo's real personality because of the brainwashing. It had taken it away and all she ever talked about or did was usually related to revenge, Beryl, or her training. To be blunt, he found it rather disappointing. Jadeite sighed as he watched Nekuyo beat the crap out of the remains of the practice dummy.   
  
"I've called you all here to inform you that you'll be going into stasis until I can open the seal upon the Negaverse." Beryl told the four generals. They all bowed and nodded needing no other explanation other than it was Beryl's word.   
  
All for generals and Nekuyo went to the stasis room and prepared themselves to get into the pods. Zoicite and Kunzite were sharing one last kiss, making Nephrite gag, and Jadeite was debating whether or not to say something to Nekuyo. Said person was waiting patiently for the order to get into the pods. Jadeite looked at the timer and saw it was about one minute till the order was given… Kunzite and Zoicite were still in a lip- lock, and Nephrite was paying attention to them, and Beryl was off starting the process… Jadeite reached over and kissed Nekuyo and held it for nearly the entire minute before the order finally came and he went into his pod. Nekuyo shook it off and quickly got into her specialized stasis pod, ignoring what had just happened.   
  
  
Thus Ends This Chapter…  
  
Authoress's Notes: Okay, the chapter was probably shorter than what I usually do, but as of late I've been grounded from the computer so I wrote it by hand, and that usually effects length. I'd like to apologize to all of you who've been waiting for the next chapter. Not my fault.  
  
Ja'S ~Moonlady 


	6. Nekuyo Awakens

A/N: Alright, who missed me? Yah, yah, yah, I know I haven't updated in forever. Too sorry on that. I've not only been busy with other aspects of life, I've also been busy with other stories and the fact I've had writers block for a few months now.   
  
Alenia: But we are BACK IN ACTION!!! HWOO-YEAH!   
  
All the others: Slowly back away from Alenia   
  
Moonlady: Yeah, okay, ANYWAYZ….  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, not mine, I get the idea. Go away.   
  
Nekuyo awoke with a start. She glanced around; her surroundings were in ruins aside from her stasis chamber and a panel on the wall that was pulsing with light. Nekuyo got out of the stasis chamber and scanned for any magical life forms.   
  
Upon finding none she went over to the panel and touched it with her fingertips.   
  
The screen came to life with an image of Beryl who was smiling sorrowfully.   
  
"Nekuyo, I shall inform you now that if you are awake and watching this message then that means there is no more energy that you can absorb from your currant position and that the portal to the world of light from the Negaverse has been sealed. It also means that I am no longer alive.  
  
But with all the power you have you will be able to reopen that portal simple enough since I have plotted the coordinates of all the weakest points in the barrier in your mind.   
  
Please be informed that you have a huge, untamed amount of dark energy inside you. You shall be able to kill those hideous Sailor Senshi, the former princesses of the inner planets, in one blow. But you shall need pure light energy to balance your power source out. There is an almost unlimited amount of it on earth, which is where you're heading anyway. You have the power to revive Jadeite from his eternal sleep chamber should you need his help, provided the Sailor Senshi have not destroyed it in the attack as well.   
  
As you can see there is very little left. I wish you the best on your quest for vengeance and add mine silently to yours.  
  
I leave what little is left of my kingdom to you in hopes that you can rebuild it and make it even stronger than before one day." With that the image flickered out and images of the Sailor Senshi destroying the castle and killing Beryl.   
  
  
  
Nekuyo got so mad that she overloaded the panel with dark energy and in busted.  
  
"Sailor Senshi, Serenity… You will NOT live to regret this last travesty upon my life! I've been ignored for the very LAST time!" Nekuyo's power skyrocketed.   
  
*_~_*  
  
At the same time in the World of Light Ami Mizuno jolted out of bed and stumbled quickly over to her Mercury Computer.  
  
She gasped as she read the screen. There had been a huge power spike just now. She clicked a few buttons and bit her lips in worry.  
  
  
  
It had come from Beryl's old headquarters in the Negaverse.   
  
…  
  
Rei shot up in bed after the oddest dream/flashback she'd ever had.  
  
Dream Sequence…  
  
Princess Rei smiled happily, trying not to laugh at Princess Serenity's antics. They had these gathering weekly to discuss 'political issues' A.K.A Gossip. Infact, this is where it was drawn to Princess Serenity's attentions that there was a very handsome Prince on Earth.   
  
Princess Rei glanced over into the shadows where she had sensed a presence. There in the corner was a tan-haired girl in a common looking princess dress. Princess Rei turned away quickly.  
  
''Probably just a servant trying to look important. After all, there aren't any other princess's here. And that certainly doesn't LOOK like one of the outers.' Was the last she considered the subject.   
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
Rei got up and went to consult the sacred flame on the dream.   
  
The next day…  
  
"What's all this about a power spike?" Makoto asked curiously. Ami brought the readings from last night up on her computer and showed then. After a few moments of blank stares she started explaining.  
  
"About 2:45 AM last night a huge dark energy spike occurred. After a few moments I was able to trace it to Beryl's old command center in the Antarctic." Ami explained. All the others looked at each other worried.   
  
"So? We've gotten RID of Beryl haven't we? That was such a long time ago, we would've know if she'd survived or not… Right?" Usagi asked, her voice getting increasingly worried.   
  
"I woke up from an odd flashback dream about that time…" Rei said interrupting everyone's train of thought. "We were at a gossip session as princesses. We were all laughing at something Princess Serenity had done, but then something- or rather someone- caught my eye. There was a girl in the corner in a Princess dress that looked similar to Queen Serenity's dress. She had hair styled oddly, almost like the royal hairstyle but her hair was the wrong color and there was only one bun. Her bangs covered her forehead so I wasn't able to see if she had a royal marking. So I discarded her." Rei said. "I consulted the sacred flame and it gave me pictures of the Moon Kingdom."   
  
"You can't be talking about Princess Nekuyo!" Artemis jumped up suddenly from Minako's lap.   
  
"Who?" Was the all around question.   
  
"I thought it was just a simple myth since I had never really seen her nor had I the nerve to ask the Queen. But it was rumored that Queen Serenity had a second daughter. Princess Nekuyo, the Rose Princess of the Moon. She was a disgrace, since it was horrible luck for the Queen to have more than one daughter. They styled her hair in one bun with two tails and left her bangs to cover up her royal mark, which was said to be a crescent moon covered with rose vines and a bloomed rose sitting on top of it. There was no real account of her, but she was said to have ran away just before the attack on the Moon Kingdom." Artemis said, giving his information on the fable to them.  
  
"Well, she fits the description of the girl that I saw…" Rei noted.   
  
"She was supposed to be the bearer of a great power."  
  
Silence greeted that statement.  
  
"You don't suppose that it's a disgruntled ghost do you? I mean, Beryl might've been the one to kidnap her…" Usagi said, whimpering.  
  
"This is, assuming she actually existed." Artemis reminded.  
  
"It's safe to assume that if Rei saw her than she actually existed Artemis-kun." Luna replied. "And how come I was not aware of this?" Luna grumped to Artemis.  
  
"You're still regaining your memories. Its still Swiss Cheese remember?" Artemis reminded Luna of the instability of her memory caused by the faulty stasis chamber.   
  
Snickers were heard at that comment and Luna growled for Artemis reminding the Senshi of that fact.   
  
*_~_*  
  
Nekuyo stormed through the castle, searching the rooms for anything that could be salvageable. She stopped as she came across the throne room. She entered it with caution. The throne was still standing. Pieces of a shattered green crystal were scattered on the floor before it. She recognized it immediately and picked up the largest piece among the many. She examined it momentarily, feeling pulsate with energy that was being sapped from some place far from the earth. She dropped it immediately. She narrowed her eyes at it.   
  
"I have no wish to be possessed! I don't know who you are but I cannot be fooled into thinking such an object with give me power! This was Beryl's! You possessed her and led her to her own death! You knew she was not strong enough to defeat the Senshi of this time! You tricked her into thinking that the Senshi of this time were weaker than the original! You were using her to get to me, but I refuse to be controlled! My mistress was Beryl, Metallia! And I HAVE the power to rid the world of the Sailor Senshi! I will not let you use it against myself one day! I shall find you and make you regret your use of my Mistress! I shall avenge her not only from the Senshi but from YOU as well!" She shouted at the crystal, whom's light was beginning to fade. She picked the crystal up again after a moments thought. She put some of her own energy into it and waited. It finally pulled her in a direction. She followed it down the corridors and into a room in the basement.   
  
There she found Jadeite's eternal sleep chamber. Inside it, Jadeite's skeleton lay, it's arms folded across its chest.   
  
Nekuyo circled the chamber a few times, trying to determine how to revive him. She looked at the shard in her hand as it started pulling violently. It took over and plummeted into Jadeite's chamber, impaling itself into its crystal surface. The surface started cracking in spider-webbed cracks. Nekuyo ducked as the casing bust apart in a glow of green light.   
  
After the blast cleared away Nekuyo stood up and looked at the fully rejuvenated Jadeite. His clothes were slightly tattered and he was still seemingly asleep.   
  
"Awaken Jadeite." Nekuyo stated simply. Jadeite's eyes snapped open. He sat up at blinked a couple of times before looking at Nekuyo.   
  
"N-N-…Mistress Nekuyo?" Jadeite asked. (A/N:YAY! I can finally describe Nekuyo's new look!!) Jadeite almost refused to believe his eyes.   
  
Nekuyo stood over him. She was wearing a black dress that was skintight in the bodice and came up in a turtleneck. It had tight long sleeves that ended in ruffles. The was a skintight mini skirt that border-lined indecent. It had an odd belt with it that curved downward and had a red gem in the middle of it. (Think Esmaurodo's dress only minus the green jewels and it's got long sleeves and the belt.). She wore simple heeled boots that came all the way up her calves and had silver swirls on them. She had some of Beryl's ornamentation. The band along the forearm and the necklace, both of which matched the belt since the gems inside of them had turned from purple to red. She had dark brown hair now, with streaks of black throughout it. Under her bangs, the rose on her royal mark had turned pitch black. She had an evil glint to her face, which finally showed personality-which is probably what caught Jadeite the most.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living Jadeite." Nekuyo stated. "You serve me now." To which Jadeite was more than happy to agree to.   
  
"Yes Mistress."   
  
"Good, then you need a change in uniform." Jadeite finally took note of his state of clothing and the fact that his shirt was none existent. He looked at Nekuyo expectantly. Nekuyo looked at him in thought for a moment.   
  
Nekuyo flicked her wrist at him. Jadeite's clothes turned into a skintight black bodysuit (gloves and boots included, like Allen's), adorned with red-jeweled wristbands and choker necklace. His right ear had a back rose earring in it, a chain hung down from the rose and connected to a large, upside down, red, crescent moon.   
  
  
  
"Now we can finally begin the unleashing of my vengeance upon Serenity." Nekuyo smirked. This was going to be fun.  
  
A/N: Okay! How was that?? Good? Kinda off from my other chapters maybe?  
  
Alexis: Could be explained from your year in between the two maybe…   
  
Moonlady: Quiet you!   
  
Alenia: This is a lot different from your original draft of the 6th chapter…  
  
Moonlady:… Could be explained from the year in between the two….  
  
Collective sweatdrop 


End file.
